Rayne Of Fire
by PreviouslyDead
Summary: Jamie/OC. Rayne is special. Her mum is a soul, her dad a human. But he's abusive and when he takes it a step too far, Rayne snaps. She follows him into the desert but collapses. A raid group find her laying there.


**Title: **Rayne Of Fire

**Rating: **Teen

**Disclaimer: **Not Mine

**Summery: Rayne, like most of the surviving humans, is trying to stay safe. But with a soul for a mother and an abusive human father, she knows she is different, she knows she may not stay human for long. Would a mother give up a daughter for souling rather then have her hurt? Would she rather her daughter became just another memory?**

**The mother and father are NOT Wanda and/or Ian.**

**This is a jamie/OC, Dedicated to someone who requested it, rapink93, here you go.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"No!" My mother screamed "Stop it, leave Rayne alone!"**

**But her words might as well have been whispered to dead people because the man whom i'm ashames to call my father did not stop hitting me. Although I was thankful that today he used his fists instead of the crow bar he'd grown so attatched to. Just five minutes ago, all three of us, excluding my older brother, Jared, who had been missing for years, he;d been my idol and my hero, had been sitting down infront of the T'V to watch one of the stupid, boring programs about the fire planet and how if was different from the singing world**

**Once again something had triggered my father's boiling rage, mother dearest, being the cowerdly, violence-hater that the soul inside made her, had at first cowered behind the sofa. Yeah, she asked him to stop (polietly of course).**

**Had he listened? Ha!**

**As if he would.**

**You'd think she'd know by now that her husband was either too damn drunk, stubbern or stupid to stop or that he enjoyed causing pain and especialy on his daughter every night and some mornings.**

**Tonight, however, seemed worse then normal. Which was strange because normal, using fists wasn't as bad as belts, crow bars or the occasional hammer. But beofre anything other then two broken ribs and a lot of buts and bruies couls be caused, Peter drew a knife. A blue metalic shine seemed to travel from one end of the blade to the other. It looked wicked, yet strangly beautiful, like...like an antique (sp?) or a family heir loom (sp?).**

**My dad suddnely lunged forward, giving me no time to even squeeze a small scream out before I closed my eyes and waited for the sharp stinging i was expecting came. It was different then any other time he had hurt me, this time I knew it could kill me, I knew it proberly _would_ kill me. So it may have been because I kinda expected to die. It may have been that somewhere in my heart i had hoped, prayed, knew my mum would save me.**

**And she did. And after? I wished she hadn't.**

**Putting herself infront of me, between me and that knife.**

**Time seemed to slow as she fell. A scream tore around the room but it took me a whole minute for me to realise it was mine.**

_(I was gonna end it here but then i realised it was quite short so chapter two is merged into chapter one.)_

**I didn't even notice my father's suddenly horror struck face until he reached for me, arms open like he really thought i'd let him touch me after what he'd done.**

**Dumb ass hole.**

**Another terrified scream ripped its was from my voice box and out of my mouth, seemingly echoing around the silent room. Silent apart from ym quiet sobs and the sound of my mothers blood pooling around me. Drip. Drip. Drip. My own arms hugged my mother's lifeless, blood soaked body, to my chest. My eyes were staring at her face. How they had moved from _him_ to her i don't remeber or even care.**

**"Stay. Away." My voice was ground out, souding strong and clear and angry, though i was weak, scared and wobbily inside. Those emotions, those feelings, they didn't really even register as my feelings in my mind, apart from anger. It was like i would never, ever be strong again, never see clearly, but always be angry. Fear flicked over his face, gone almost instantly but on long enough for me to become confused. Why would he fear me? What about a fourteen year old girl, brown curley hair to the waist, slightly streaked red and brown with a dash of bronze, pale skin and smallest in her class, slightly chubby, was scary? it really didn't make sense until my eyes glanced into the mirror and a gasp escaped my throat. My eyes, normaly emerald green, were full of an amber fire. The natural bronze and read in my hair seemed to be dancing on my scalp, it looked almost on fire, almost alive.**

**A rare smile appeared on my face, resting on my mouth for a second or two beofre fleeing into an evil scowl. Father was slowly backing away, fear once again marring his face. Part of me wanted to ignore him and wake the mother in my lap but the other, mroe sensibal side knew she would not wake. Would never wake. She was already dead.**

**That same part of me wanted to rip my father's face off.**

**Guess which side got what it wanted.**

**Warm fire caressed my heart, travelling slowly throughout my body, making my feel warm and comforted even with a dead parent in my arms with a kinfe embedded in her chest. A kinfe meant for me. I was on my feet, carefully laying my mother's head on a purple pillow thrown off of the sofa in our struggle. I didn't even remember standing up. And then i was running. Chasing after the man who had made my life a living nightmare, and my nightmares a living hell. The beatings had started when jared left. I wasn't my 'dad's' real daughter, not by blood. Jared had been his only biological kid, his only son. And since he was ogne i guess Peter took it out on me.**

**When i was younger, my mother told me the whole story. She had had an affair with another human which resulted in me. She td peter i was his at first but after Jred had gone and Peter went looking for clues as to where he was. Instead of things related to Jared, he found out the truth, he saw the love letters from my mother to the post man which were asking her to abort the baby. He asumed the baby was me, he was right. Mum was forced to admit what only Jared, myself and Mum knew.**

**She never told me how the post man had stayed human for so long.**

**Forcing ymself to concentrate on my Father's trail, i ignored the tears that wanted to escape.**

**If it was the last thing I'd do, I would kill him.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you liked it, the next chapter is already on paper but i have to put it on to the computer beofre i can post it.**


End file.
